Primavera
by Misha.Miaw
Summary: Maldición, maldición maldición... ¿cómo demonios habían llegado a esto? Simplemente maldición, podía morir ahora mismo y nada más importaría que tenerla a ella de esa forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, también que esta es mi primer historia y contiene Lemon, espero les guste y me dejen algunos comentarios para poder mejorar. =^°^=**

Maldición, maldición maldición... ¿cómo demonios habían llegado a esto? Simplemente maldición, podía morir ahora mismo y nada más importaría que tenerla a ella de esa forma.

Sus rosados labios gimiendo su nombre (Si, su nombre, SOLO SU NOMBRE) de esa forma tan sensual que debería ser un delito, con sus bellos ojos entre cerrados, su cabello negro regado y desordenado sobre sus sabanas, se veían tan bien, sus senos de pecado meciéndose con cada embestida, su piel nívea, sus piernas rodeando su cadera y su interior presionando su virilidad de esa manera tan deliciosamente excitante.

Naruto solo podía preguntarse en cómo demonios habían llegado a esto (no es que se quejara). Pero como era posible que SU dulce, tímida e inocente Hinata se encontrara ahora sonrojada, a su merced y gimiendo de placer; quizás más tarde se lo agradecería a Kurama.

 **Varios días antes**

Demonios, no de nuevo- se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras se sentaba agitado en la orilla de su cama, volteo hacia la pequeña repisa a lado de la vetada, las 2:00 a.m. Maldijo nuevamente en voz baja, hacía más de una semana que le pasaba lo mismo, ese calor insoportable, el sudor en su frente, el temblor en sus manos y esa prominente erección dentro de sus boxers que delataba su estado.

Esos malditos sueños lo iban a volver loco, ya no podría contenerse más, Sakura ya se lo había advertido gracias al Chakra de Kurama él sería más sensible al aroma de Hinata, en especial ahora, porque no decirlo a partir de esto empezaría a odiar la primavera.

No es como si antes no hubiera tenido sueños húmedos con Hinata, por Dios mentiría si decía que no la deseaba, estaban saliendo desde hacía ya 8 meses, no habían pasado más allá de algunos besos pasados de tono, por la timidez de Hinata y su mismo nerviosismo para no espantarla, eso no permitía que llegaran más lejos, si bien el podía imaginar que es lo que había debajo de esa ropa, ahora más ajusta que antes, no se atrevía a ir más allá, no quería aterrarla, era la primera vez que se sentía amado de esa forma y que amaba de esa manera, no quería arruinarlo.

Aunque últimamente se estaba volviendo más difícil controlarse, ese aroma a jazmín era insoportable y cada vez que la besaba su aroma se volvía casi embriagante. Ese mismo día estuvo a punto de arruinarlo durante un entrenamiento en el cual en un pequeño descuido termino sobre ella sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarla, regalándole una sensual imagen de Hinata debajo de él respirando de manera agitada, sonrojada y con sus piernas sobre su cadera, fue entonces que su aroma lo golpeo como una bofetada, estuvo a punto de arrancar esa ajustada blusa y hacerla trisas, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Sakura era seguro que sus bajos instintos lo hubieran dominado por completo.

Se revolvió el cabello rubio con las manos, cansado y dándose por vencido se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, un buen baño helado seria lo único que le permitiría descansar, tenía que hacer algo antes de volverse loco y cometer alguna estupidez con Hinata. Lo mejor sería perderle una misión a Kakashi, eso le daría un tiempo para calmar sus alocadas hormonas.

 **Por la mañana**

-Vamos tiene que haber algo para mi Kakashi-sensei- le decía un casi desesperado Naruto al Hokague

-Lo siento, en verdad pero solo tengo misiones de bajo rango y sería una perdida enviarte a ti- le contesto un casi divertido Kakashi al ver la desesperación su ex- alumno

-Vamos, vamos, no importa hare lo que sea, solo dame una misión para entretenerme, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo, estoy algo aburrido- Dijo el rubio revolviéndose el cabello con las manos algo desesperado y al mismo tiempo tratando de aparentar no estar del todo desesperado.

-Muy bien ya que insiste te daré un envió a la aldea de la Arena, es algo sin riesgo así que estarás de regreso en unos pocos días.- Dijo entre risas Kakashi, pues si bien ya sabía que era lo que aquejaba al joven aquellos días, Sakura se lo había dicho, era divertido verlo de esa forma.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- Dijo un feliz Naruto, ahora podría tener un tiempo para poder relajarse y llenarse de ese autocontrol que se iba terminando cada vez que estaba con la ojiperla.

Naruto salió triunfante de la oficina del actual Hokague en dirección su departamento, tenía que preparar todo para su misión, después se despediría de Hinata como era su costumbre antes de una misión y cuando regresara sería un hombre nuevo capaz de controlar sus instintos.

Dos horas después de su plática con Kakashi Naruto estaba listo para partir, caminaba en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, al llegar se encontró con Hanabi quien iba saliendo.

-Naruto-san, que gusto verte!- saludo ella con entusiasmo, estaba feliz de verlo, había empezado a admirarlo y respetarlo más después del horrible episodio que vivió en la Luna.

-Hanabi-chan!- Saludo Naruto con igual entusiasmo.

-Buscas a Hinata-chan?- pregunto Hanabi dejándolo pasar a la mansión al mismo tiempo que preguntaba.

-Si, iré a una misión durante unos días, es algo que salió de imprevisto, venía a despedirme-

-Está en la parte trasera, en el jardín entrenando, suerte en tu misión- Le dijo mientras salía corriendo- por cierto, disfruta el show- dijo volteándose y giñendole el ojo.

Naruto entro a la mansión algo confundido, a que se refería Hanabi, con eso, no era la primera vez que entraba a la mansión, ya anteriormente había estado allí pero hoy no se veía el movimiento de otras ocasiones, no se había topado con ningún sirviente durante el trayecto, pero no le dio importancia, siguió caminando en dirección al jardín. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que daba al jardín se quedó sin habla por lo que vio.

Era Hinata entrenado en un pequeño, ajustado y diminuto short negro, combinado con un top blanco entallado, dejando a la vista sus bien torneadas y largas piernas (y un poco mas), adema de dejar ver por igual sus bien dotados pechos.

Maldición, Naruto se pegó a la pared del pasillo sintiendo su corazon latir 1000 veces por segundo, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Hanabi, trato de calmarse y controlar ese maldito instinto, además de tratar de evitar que cierta parte de su anotomía se quisiera hacer notar, solo podía pensar en Maldecir a Kurama.

Dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia el jardín una vez ya mentalizado y sintiéndose mas "tranquilo".

-Hey Hinata-chan- Saludo tratando de parecer casual

Ella volteo sorprendida regalándole una imagen aún más provocativa de sus pechos y piernas, corrió para tomar una pequeña toalla que cerca de donde ahora se encontraba Naruto.

Gran error! Correr de esa forma solo causo que sus pechos se mecieran con cada paso... Diantres se había convertido en todo un pervertido...

Ella se cubrió un poco con la pequeña toalla sujetándola a su pecho con ambas manos...

-Naruto-Kun! Hola… yo estaba entrenado un poco- Dijo sonrojada y apenada- que haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-Lo siento Hina no quise asustarte es solo que tengo una misión y saldré durante los próximos días, lo siento fue algo de imprevisto, solo quería despedirme- dijo con una sonrisa que casi pasaría por natural

-Oh espero no esa algo peligroso- dijo ella preocupada caminado hacia el aun sujetando la pequeña toalla sobre su pecho para cubrirse un poco, era una tentación, no podía contenerse, maldición, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que controlar?.

De un paso se acercó a ella y la sujeto por la cintura en verdad estaba a punto de perder el control, la beso tiernamente, lo que no esperaba era lo que ella haría después, sintió su delgados brazos rodeando su cuello y atrayéndolo para profundizar lo que empezó como un tierno beso, la toalla con la que había tratado de cubrirse estaba ahora en el suelo, sintió su lengua húmeda rosando sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, demonios, como negarse, abrió la boca en busca de más contacto, jamás se cansaría de su embriagante sabor, tan cálido.

Ya no podía mas en un bruco movimiento la coloco entre la pared y su cuerpo, diantres la presión de sus senos contra su cuerpo era una sensación alarmantemente excitante, al demonio en eso de controlarse, dejo la guerra de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire, se separó de ella y la vio allí, sus labios rosados por las pequeñas mordidas, sus mejillas rosadas, su ojos entrecerrados y su respiración acelerada.

En ese momento pudo sentir su erección hacer presión contra sus pantalones, sonrió de forma zorruna, sujeto ambas manos de ella y las retiro de su cuello para colocarlas sobre su cabeza e inmovilizarla con un solo brazo, ahora la tendría a su merced, era una imagen tan sugestiva. Se acercó nuevamente y la beso con pasión, de manera un tanto brusca la mano libre de Naruto recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, esos senos que tanto había deseado tocar eran estrujados, su mano fue bajando lentamente por su cintura luego su trasero llegando a su pierna, la sujeto con firmeza halándola hacia arriba para darle un espacio entre las piernas de ella, acomodo su cadera para que ella pudiera sentir la reacción que causaba en su cuerpo, una prominente erección, un leve gemido salió de la boca de Hinata, a estas alturas Naruto había perdido el control por completo.

Sintió el calor que emana del cuerpo de Hinata, justo en su centro donde la virilidad de Naruto podía sentirla a pesar de la ropa, movió las caderas de manera sugestiva restregando su erecto pene contra su intimidad, oculto el rosto entre el cuello de Hinata y e embriago con ese aroma a jazmín que lo volvía loco, soltó las muñecas de ella y se dispuso a romper ese molesto top que no le permitía ver eso senos que tanto añoraba...

-Naruto-kun- la voz jadeante de ella lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo, se separó de golpe de ella de tan rápidamente que se precipitó al suelo cayendo casi de espalda, Hinata deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta caer hincada en el suelo.

Naruto estaba horrorizado que carajos de había pasado, debía controlarse, que le había hecho, levanto la mirada hasta topare con la imagen de Hinata hincada en el suelo sonrojada, con la espalda en la pared, Dios podría jurar que estaba horrorizada.

-Hinata-chan... yo... demonios... Hinata, lo siento...yo me tengo que ir...-

-Naruto-kun- fue interrumpido por ella que iba a decir algo.

Naruto no pudo escuchar nada de lo que dijo, ya que fue su mirada lo que capto por completo su atención, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, la expresión de Hinata lo aterro, se levantó de forma precipitada y salió corriendo de la mansión dejando a una muy confundida Hinata, lo había arruinado.

 **Hola , espero que les haya gustado el inicio estaré subiendo el próximo capitulo a mas tardar el miércoles, por favor dejen algún comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia, quiero mejorar, :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero sea de su agrado. por favor haganmelo saber dejando reviews para poder mejorar :)**

 **Debo aclara que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta es mi primer historia.**

 **Advertencia contiene lemon**

Como carajos podía decir Kakashi que esta era un misión de bajo riesgo, se preguntaba Naruto mientras regresaba a la aldea, habían sido 7 interminable días, en los que había sido perseguido por bandido, azorado por lobos y asediado por sus pensamientos, aunque esta había sido una misión en solitario no le había servido de mucho para aclarar su mente, todo lo que habia sucedido con Hinata en la mansión lo estaba matando, era constantemente acosado por el recuerdo del cuerpo de Hinata tentándolo a cada instante, sin embargo era torturado posteriormente con la imagen de ella aterrada y llorando y el huyendo como un cobarde de forma despavorido, esta vez sí que la había cagado.

Quizá está en verdad había sido una misión de bajo riego, solo que él estuvo bastante distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, se recrimino Naruto mientras caminaba solo, sucio y cansado bajo la lluvia a media noche mientras entraba a la aldea.

Llovía a cantaros, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir directamente a su departamento, tomaría una ducha y un merecido descanso, después entregaría el reporte de la misión, ahora necesitaba descansar.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo encontró justo como lo había dejado, solo, un tanto polvoso y en penumbras. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada dejándolos caer a un lado con desgano, arrojo su mochila sobre el sillón y camino en dirección a la ducha mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada de camino, no quiso siquiera prender la luz, conocía a la perfección el camino.

Después de un necesario y relajante baño, salió del cuarto con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra frotándose la cabellera rubia quitando el exceso de agua, camino hacia la nevera pensado que un refrigerio nocturno le vendría bien, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la nevera el ruido en la puerta lo distrajo, unos leves golpes, volteo hacia el reloj, ¿Quién en su sano juicio tocaría en su casa a las 2 de la mañana? Camino hacia la puerta y recordó, seguro era Kakashi, no sería la primera vez en otras ocasiones había hecho algo similar cuando regresaba de alguna misión, ir a pedirle el reporte de la misión a mitad de la noche.

Genial pensó mientras abría la puerta sin siquiera fijarse quien era.

Vamos Kakashi-sensei- empezó a decir Naruto, girando mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor de luz que estaba a unos pocos metros- entregare el reporte a primera hora- dijo encendiendo la luz y dándose vuelta.

Los pocos segundos que tardo la luz en dejar de parpadear fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ese no era Kakashi.

Frente a él se encontraba parada en el umbral de su puerta una empapada y descalza Hinata, seguro había llegado hasta alli saltado sobre los tejados, vistiendo solamente una delgada bata azul cielo que ya no cubría casi nada, estaba pegada a su cuerpo por la lluvia y dejaba ver casi cada parte de su anatomía, solo su cabello largo y revuelto cubría ciertos puntos clave.

Dios no es como si no quisiera velar, era solo que había preparado un discurso durante estos 7 días de ausencia, en el cual se disculpaba de todas las maneras posibles, solo que ahora su cerebro parecía haber olvidado como producir palabras, el dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo hacia la pared, tenía que controlarse para poder empezar a hablar y el verla de esa forma no le ayudaba nada.

Hinata-chan…. Sobre lo que paso…- no pudo continuar, fue callado al sentir los brazos de Hinata rodeando su pecho, lo estaba abrasando, ella presiono su cuerpo contra la espalda de él, se sentía helada, pero no fue eso lo que preocupo a Naruto, sino el leve temblor en su cuerpo, ella estaba llorando, seguro iba a terminar todo, ella había ido a decirle que todo había sido un error, que ella ya no lo amaba, cerró los ojos sin poder contener algunas lágrimas, esperando la estocada final, espero en silencio hasta que ella se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para empezar a hablar.

Naruto-kun, Porque…?...- empezó ella diciendo, como podría explicarle, cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle que se había convertido en un maldito pervertido que solo deseaba poseerla… cerro los puños con fuerza, mientras trataba en contener aun las lágrimas, se sentía tan avergonzado, ella pensaría que era solo un monstro- ¿Por qué te detuviste?- los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados de golpe, abrió sus celeste ojos con sorpresa, a que se refería ella con eso…..- ¿Por qué no continuaste?... acaso no te gusto Naruto, sé que no soy deseable… pero…. Pero yo…- ella guardo silencio sus sollozos llenaron la habitación.

A qué demonios se refería con eso no ser deseable, tomo las temblorosas manos de Hinata que estaba sobre su pecho y se dispuso a voltear, pero le fue imposible, ella lo presiono aún más fuerte, impidiéndoselo.

Por favor- continuo ella haciendo uso de coraje- solo quiero, sentirme amada por ti, quiero entregarme por completo…. Por favor Naruto-Kun… no me rechaces más…- terminó diciendo aflojando el agarre.

Naruto volteo entonces dispuesto a encarar la situación, podría ser que no solo el sentía este deseo, quedo frente a ella sintiendo sus pecho haciendo presión contra el suyo, maldición como podría hablar con claridad con todos estos distractores.

Hinata-chan- llamo el, ella levanto la cara regalándole un primer plano de esos ojos que tanto le encantaba y de esos labios que se moría por besar, pero antes tenía que aclarar esto de una vez por todas- No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, quizás pienses que soy un depravado, no quiero arruinarlo Hinata, no quiero perderte, yo… te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no quiero espantarte por no poder controlar mis punciones, maldición es que eres tan hermosa que cada vez me es más difícil mantenerme al margen… y no creo poder controlarme más si esto sigue así- gurdo silencio tratando de encontrar palabras para poder explicarle con claridad.

Sin embargo no pudo continuar ella subió sus brazos de tal forma que pudiera atraer el rostro de Naruto, él se dejó alar, al parecer había perdido la guerra desde que la vio en el umbral de su puerta.

Sus labios se rozaron al principio lenta y de manera tortuosa convirtiéndose rápidamente en un beso apasionado y lleno de desesperación, su sabor su calor, estaba volviéndolo loco, empezó a percibir cada vez más fuerte el aroma característico de ella mezclado con el de la lluvia, ya no podría más perdía por completo el control en pocos segundos, tenía que decirle advertirle de lo podría pasar, esa maldita erección lo delataría en cualquier momento.

Corto el beso separando un poco sus labios, tenía que hablar ahora, pero ella actuó primero.

Cerrando los ojos y poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar su oído.

-Por favor no te contengas más… por favor pierde el control solo por esta vez- le ordeno ella con una voz tímida y a la vez la más sensual que en su vida había escuchado.

Sintió el cuerpo de Hinata restregándose de manera un poco torpe pero muy sugestiva contra el suyo, no pudo más, un gruñido casi animal salió de su garganta a modo de gemido, pudo sentir como ella restregaba su cadera un poco en la zona de su palpitante pene erecto, ella sabía lo que le provocaba y aun así quería seguir. La tomo por la cintura haciendo que su cuerpos se presionaran aún más mutuamente provocando que el centro de su cuerpo convergiera con el de ella, como a ves anterior recorrió el cuerpo de ella con la otra mano llegando hasta su bien tornada pierna, jalándola para posicionarla sobre sus caderas y permitir aún más contacto entre sus cuerpo.

El movió sus caderas como embistiéndola, podía sentir la calidez de esa zona directo en su virilidad a pesar de ella estar empapada y el aun cubierto por la toalla, la escucho gemir, Dios era el sonido más sensual del mundo, quería sentir todo su cuerpo de esa forma, quería liberar esos exuberantes senos, sentirlos sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, sentir su suavidad y ese erecto pezón sobre su piel, libero el agarre que tenía sobre su pequeña cintura para dirigir su mano hacia uno de los tirantes de esa provocativa bata, lamentaría lo que haría, pues imaginaba que aun seca podría verse de lo más sensual en el cuerpo de ella. Tiro de este con la suficiente fuerza como para romperla, dejando al descubierto uno de los pechos, hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante a fin de descubrir el otro pecho, por fin podía verlos libremente, sus pechos blancos coronados con un pezón rosado completamente erguido, si bien eran grandes no llegaban a ser exagerados en el cuerpo de ella, simplemente eran perfectos, los toco y amaso con las manos, eran tan suaves, que sintió una vez una punza sobre su ya enorme excitación, se sintió endurecer más debajo de esa molesta toalla, seguí restregando su erección en eso que sería su entrada al cielo.

Hinata gimió al sentir el aire frio sobre sus ahora expuestos pechos, junto sus manos en la nuca del rubio tirando de algunos cabellos a su paso a modo de poder juntar aún más su cuerpo aplastando sus senos contra el marmoleo pecho de joven zorro, pudo sentir como la piel de ella quema la suya con el simple contacto, ya no soportaba más, tenía que llevarla a un lugar más cómodo, o si no la tomaría justo allí en el suelo. Bajo su mano a la otra pierna jalándola para poder sujetarla de tal manera que ella lo envolviera con esas hermosas piernas, ella así lo hizo, Naruto le sujeto fuertemente el trasero para asegurar que no se caería y de una patada cerró la puerta del apartamento que había permanecido abierta, camino con dificultad a su habitación tratando de no tropezar, de pronto el piso de su departamento parecía un campo minado, al llegar al fin a su habitación se dirijo a la cama donde la recostó con cuidado sobre esta e hincándose en la orilla vio la imagen más excitante que en su vida se podría imaginar su cabello negro revuelto y aun mojado estaba esparcido sobre la colcha azul, sus ojos perlas estaban cerrado, esos labios carnosos y rojos que moría por morder hasta el cansancio se encontraban entre abiertos, como invitándolo, su pecho subía y baja de una forma casi frenética haciendo aún más deseable esos hermosos senos coronados con ese pezón rosado que parecía retarlo a posar su boca sobre este, el resto del camisón estaba enrojado en su cintura dejando ver la pequeña braga blanca de algodón y que daba paso a esa largas piernas blancas que se encontraban separadas dándole una invitación a fundirse con ella.

Inclinándose, se posiciono lentamente sobre ella cuidando de no cargar todo su peso sobre ella, posiciono su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello e inhalo ese ahora que lo hacía perder la razón, mientras lo hacia repartió besos y mordidas sobre el cuello de su amada deleitándose con los tímidos gemidos de ella, recorrió el camino del cuello hasta llegar al oído.

-Hinata vamos, no te contengas, quiero escuchar si sientes el mismo placer que yo- Dijo con una voz que casi no era la suya, de una forma que sonaba más bien como una orden.

Mordió el lóbulo del oído y la escucho entonces gemir con más fuerza algo casi inaudible que sonó como su nombre.

-Vamos dilo amor… di mi nombre y solo el mío…- continuo el diciéndole al oído, como tentándola a cometer el peor delito. Ella no se hizo esperar al instante la habitación se llenó de la voz de Hinata diciendo su nombre de una forma que jamás en su vida se imaginó escuchar, tan sensual y llena de pasión, Naruto-ku, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, jamás permitiría que pronunciara el nombre de alguien de esa forma, esta fase de Hinata solo el podría conocerla, se dijo a si mismo Naruto. Sumiéndose en la sinfonía de la voz de su amada.

Olvidándose del cuello de ella dirijo su boca a esos pezones que seguían retándolo, primero masajeo ambos pechos con las manos mientras besaba la piel de sus senos, dirijo su boca directo al pezón, empezado con pequeños besos rozándolo con la legua, a estas alturas los gemidos de Hinata era casi incontrolables, la sintió encorvarse buscando más contacto y fue entonces que empezó a succionarlo, maldición, en verdad se volvería adicto a esto, con la otra mano aun estrujaba el otro seno, con fuerza pero solo la sufriente pero sin lastimarla, fue bajando lentamente la mano llegando esa estrecha cintura, sintió el resto de la bata y de un tirón la rompió arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación, continuo su camino hasta llegar a ese lugar que tanto deseaba profanar, rozo con sus dedos el palpitante centro de ella, el cual aún sobre la tela de las pantaletas podía sentir cálido y húmedo, con cuidado de n lastimarla hizo lo mismo que con la bata, las rompió de un tirón, toco directamente su intimidad sin la restricción de la tela, era tan cálida, esta tan humada, tan lista para él. Paso suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios de su intimidad y haciendo círculos éxito el clítoris sintiéndolo hincharse mas debajo de estos.

Maldición ya no podía más, levantado la cabeza se colocó en la posición óptima para poder hacerla suya por fin, de un tirón se deshizo de la molesta toalla que aun aprisionaba su virilidad arrojándola en algún lugar de la habitación, coloco el glande en la entrada de ella, sin hacer aun presión, dirigió la mirada a la de ella, la vio sumida en todas estas nuevas sensaciones para ambos, la sintió acariciarle la espalda con sus delegadas manos y la vio regalarle la más hermosa sonrisa de todas, en verdad, en verdad él la amaba, poso la mano en la cintura y empujo lentamente la cadera para empezar con la penetración de forma pausada, la sintió estremecerse bajo el, así que se detuvo durante unos segundos dándole tiempo, cuando la sintió relajarse, reanudo el movimiento, hasta que se topó con una barrera que se lo impedía, fue entonces que de una rápida y fuerte embestida la desgarro, la sintió tensarse casi violentamente. Tratando de tranquilizarla repartió cientos de besos en tanto en la frente, las mejillas, labios y barbilla, después de algunos minutos fue ella quien le indico que podía seguir con lentos movimientos de sus caderas, suavemente y aun con cuidado siguió embistiéndola empeñándose en controlar ese maldito deseo de embestirla ferozmente, su miembro eras estrujado por las paredes internas de ella, era casi insoportable, comenzó a estocarla con más rapidez, estaba perdiendo el control, se incorporó quedando hincado aun penetrándola para poder admirarla mejor, esa imagen la tendría de por vida en su mente, verla así, a su merced mientras la embestía, como se sacudían esos pechos a cada estocada y ver su centro recibiéndolo de esa forma. Los gemidos tanto de Hinata como Naruto llenaban la habitación, maldición eso no ayudaba a concentrarse más en mantener controlado, le imprevisto ella envolvió sus piernas sobre sus caderas haciendo la penetración aún más profunda, la embistió más rápidamente casi frenéticamente, su pene fue presionado por la paredes internas de ella más fuerte y casi gritando la sintió siendo llevada por el éxtasis directo al clímax, las palpitaciones sobre su pene lo estaban arrastrando directamente al orgasmo, siento un tiros en su espalda baja avisándole que pronto eyacularía, libero su esperma en el interior de ella y siento como el calor de este embolia de igual forma su pene.

Rendido y casi sin fuerza se dejó caer a un lado de ella, la vio a su lado con el cabello revuelto, la tormenta en el exterior había terminado sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara del momento en que había cesado, la envolvió entre sus brazos y ella levantado la mirada le regalo una de sus características sonrisas que llenaban de luz su vida, en ese momento ya no necesitaban decir nada más, el amor se había traducido al lenguaje de sus cuerpos, la atrajo aún más hacia él y beso su frente, tiro de la cobija para cubrirlos a ambos, estaba agotado después del martirio que había vivido durante los 7 días de esa horrorosa misión, tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirse amado de esa forma le daba la felicidad más grande del mundo, volteo hacia la repisa para ver el reloj, pero le fue imposible, lo que ahora era solo un harapo y antes había sido una linda bata lo cubría por competo, rió internamente, tendría que encontrar una ingeniosa forma de cubrir a Hinata por la mañana, aunque tal vez no sería mala ida el tenerla así durante un día o dos más solo para él, Dios se había convertido en un pervertido, pensó Naruto antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

FIN

 **Espero si le haya gustado, dejen comentarios va?**


End file.
